


The Would-Be Keeper

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Memory Alteration, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cormac McLaggen confronts Harry Potter after failing to get the position of Keeper. Three stories of the same scenario, but with different conclusions. Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own creativity. All characters belong to their respective owners/creators.
> 
> Warnings: M/M, bondage, non-con
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age.

Harry Potter was enjoying his shower. Not only had it been a long training session, the first one of the season and the first time that the new team had played all together, Harry was also sure that he had seen some Slytherins spying on the Gryffindor team, which always put him on edge. Harry had had to stay behind, packing up the Quaffle, Bludgers and Golden Snitch, while the others had rushed off to shower. He had shooed Ron back to the castle as he entered the locker rooms, telling him that there was no point for Ron to wait as he showered. Harry wanted to take his time scrubbing off the dirt that seemed to be caked onto his skin, his hair and under his nails.

The hot water running down Harry's body felt good, washing away all of the stress and worry he had been holding on to. Harry finally relaxed. Unconsciously, Harry's hand wandered down his soap-covered body, until it reached his groin. He slowly began to rub himself, his hand sliding up and down his penis, slick from the soap. Harry's other hand reached down between his legs fondling his balls.

The noise of the door to the locker room slamming startled Harry back into attention, reminding him that he had to get back to the castle. He quickly finished cleaning himself and stepped out of the showers in the Quidditch locker rooms, wrapping a towel around his waist. As he walked back to where he had left his clothes, whistling a Muggle tune, Harry saw a big shape standing in the shadows. He stopped.

"Who's there?" Harry asked, his voice sounding loud in the empty room.

The figure stepped forwards into the light. Harry saw that it was Cormac McLaggen, a seventh year boy who tried out for Keeper, but lost to Ron. He had blocked the hoops from the first four Quaffles, but failed to block the last. Ron, on the other hand, had blocked all five. Harry was happy that Ron had gotten the position instead of Cormac. While Harry didn't know him well, he could see that Cormac was arrogant and probably wouldn't work well on the team.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, relieved that it was only Cormac.

"I want my rightful position on the Quidditch team", Cormac said forcefully.

"I'm sorry", Harry said, apologetically. "You only blocked four Quaffles. Ron beat you, so he's the Keeper." Harry didn't like the older boy, but he could see that Cormac would be frustrated and annoyed for not becoming Keeper.

"You and me both know that's not what happened", Cormac replied, taking a step forward. "I was Confunded!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry said, defensively. He hoped his face didn't betray his guilt. He hadn't performed the Confundus Charm; it had been Hermione. But he found out not long later, and was now complicit.

"Don't try and deny it." Cormac took another step forwards. "I know you must have something to do with it."

"That makes no sense!" Harry retorted. "Why would I sabotage you?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Cormac said mockingly. "You wanted your own friend on the team." Cormac was now towering over Harry.

"If you think that I Confunded you, which I didn't, why haven't you gone to Professor McGonagall?" Harry knew this was a risk, that Cormac would run off to do just that, but Harry knew that Cormac had no proof, only suspicions.

Cormac growled deep in his throat. It was a guttural sound. Harry took an involuntary step backwards. His back hit the wall behind him. He was trapped. There was nowhere for him to go.

"I didn't go to McGonagall," Cormac explained, barely able to conceal the anger in his voice, "because I knew that she wouldn't believe me over the precious 'Boy-Who-Lived'. And also," he added as if as an afterthought, "I knew that I could get much more from you if I came to talk to you myself." Cormac leaned down, placing a hand on either side of the wall beside Harry.

"If you don't submit to me—" Cormac began. But Harry cut him off.

"Don't try and threaten me!" he yelled, perhaps a bit too shrilly. Anger was coursing through his veins. "You lost. Fair and square. If you have any issues, you need to bring it up with the Head of House." Harry managed to get himself under control before he continued. "I have already made my decision."

"If you don't do what I say, I will make sure that you're dear friend, the one who you've worked so hard to put on the team, will be unable to play." Cormac leaned down, putting himself face to face with Harry. "And then you'll have to take me on."

Harry gulped. He didn't want Ron to get hurt. But he couldn't give in to this bully. That would be as if he was admitting his – and Hermione's – guilt in the whole affair. He shook his head.

Cormac leaned closer, his face inched from Harry's.

"I'll wait until he's alone," Cormac whispered, his voice clear in the silent room. "He'll go for a walk, or take a shower, or go to the toilet, or just go out of your sight, and then we'll have a little ... chat. First, I'll divest him of his clothes. And then I'll push him down onto the ground—"

Harry interrupted Cormac again, pushing him hard in the chest. Cormac was solidly built. Although he boasted about, well, everything, it was clear that he worked out. Cormac barely moved.

"Don't you dare—" Harry began. One of Cormac's hands snaked out, as if from nowhere, and covered Harry's mouth, stifling what he was going to say.

"Then I'll open him up, slowly," Cormac continued, as if he hadn't been interrupted. "Maybe I'll use my fingers. Or maybe I'll just go in raw, though his screams will be heard throughout the castle."

Harry had had enough. He bit down hard on Cormac's hand. Cormac swore and pulled away, just as Harry expected. Harry ran towards his belongings. There, on top of the pile of his clothes lay his wand. Harry was grateful that Cormac hadn't though ahead enough to take it away. He picked up his wand, and swung around. Cormac was already heading in Harry's direction, a snarl ripping from his throat.

" _Incarcerous_!" yelled Harry.

Immediately, ropes sprang out of his wand and bound Cormac head to toe. Cormac stumbled, and fell onto the ground. He lay there, struggling against the bonds that tied him, swearing at Harry.

Harry could feel anger pulsing through his body. He wanted to teach Cormac a lesson, let him know that he could not threaten his friends, anyone, in such a way. Harry leaned down, catching Cormac's eyes with his. Cormac continued to struggle, trying to get rid of the ropes around him. His wand lay a few meters away, where he had dropped it. Cormac's eyes flitted between Harry's face and his wand.

"I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine", Harry said, fighting to keep his voice steady. Cormac's barrage of swear words faltered. For a split second, Harry saw a flicker of fear in Cormac's eyes, but it soon vanished. Cormac obviously didn't believe Harry's threat. Harry raised his wand steadily. His anger had given way to a serene calm.

" _Levicorpus_!" he said. Cormac began to float into the air.

"Put me down!" Cormac shouted. He was getting annoyed and scared now.

Harry pointed his wand at Cormac. Cormac looked down it. Harry waved it. A bolt of blue light hit Cormac on the chest. Harry smiled to himself. Nonverbal spells were so useful when he wanted to be a bit secretive. Cormac looked around, puzzled, as the blue light spread around his body, jumping around like lightning. It's affect wasn't obvious at first. Then Cormac noticed that his clothes began to fall apart. This was a handy spell that Harry had stumbled upon while doing research for a Transfiguration essay on how to move heavy weights. The tatters of what remained of Cormac's clothes slipped onto the floor. He was now left only in his underwear, which hadn't been effected by the spell. Harry could see that his previous evaluation of Cormac's physique was correct. Cormac had well defined abs, and barely any fat on him. In fact, Harry thought that Cormac was all muscle. He was a bit envious of the older boy's build. Cormac had a light smattering of blond curls on his chest, and snail trail leading down into Cormac's boxers. Harry's eyes travelled up to Cormac's face. Cormac was looking at him with his mouth wide open in disbelief.

"Neat spell, don't you think?" Harry commented. When Cormac didn't reply, Harry continued. "Don't worry. Your clothes will reform themselves."

Sure enough, Cormac's clothes were piled on the floor, crumpled but whole.

"What are you going to do with me?" Cormac asked, a note of worry in his voice.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson", Harry replied. "You need to learn respect for other people and their decisions." Harry's blood boiled when he recalled Cormac's earlier threats.

Harry approached Cormac. The older boy trembled as Harry approached him and sat on the bench next to where he was floating.

"We don't want to be disturbed", Harry murmured, muttering the Muffliato Charm under his breathe. He turned back to Cormac. "As I said earlier, I'm going to do to you exactly what you threatened to do to Ron. That should teach you a lesson."

Harry looked down Cormac's body. Cormac was wearing boxer shorts in the Gryffindor colours, red and gold. Harry raised his eyebrows as he noticed something odd at Cormac's crotch.

"Well, well, well", Harry mocked. "Is that your wand in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" He cupped Cormac's growing erection through his boxers with one hand as Cormac's face turned beet red. "I see that yours weren't idle threats", Harry continued. "At the very least, you'll enjoy the next part."

Harry undid the button in Cormac's boxers, and his penis stood up to attention. It was 9 inches long, thick and curved to the left. Cormac squirmed at being exposed like this, but there was nothing he could do. Harry reached a hand down and grabbed Cormac's penis gently and began to stroke it up and down.

Whatever complaints Cormac had had before evaporated as soon as Harry's hand touched him. They were replaced by sigh and moans, growing in intensity. Harry was happy he had muffled the sound in the room. Cormac was not going to be quiet.

After a few minutes, the sounds escaping for Cormac's mouth rose in pitch and volume; he was close to cumming. Harry stopped stroking Cormac's penis, ignoring the pleas to let him cum. He brought Cormac to the edge a number of times, leaving the older boy a quivering mess.

Harry then removed Cormac's boxers with a wave of his wand, leaving him naked in the process. He reached down and fondled Cormac's tight, muscular arse. He wet a finger, and slowly, slowly inserted it into Cormac's hole. He was tight. In spite of his threats, Cormac had obviously never been at the receiving end before. Soon, Cormac began to relax, getting used to the digit inside him. Taking advantage of the sudden looseness, Harry inserted a second finger. Cormac howled at the intrusion, but there was nothing he could do.

Eventually, Harry got bored, and wanted some better action. He stood up, and loosened his towel. Cormac gibbered beside him. The towel fell to the ground releasing Harry's penis. At a sizeable 7 inches long, it was above average, though didn't compare to Cormac's. Harry walked over to Cormac's head and stood in front of him, his penis sticking straight up over Cormac's face. 

"Suck it", Harry ordered Cormac.

By now, Cormac had regained some control. "Never!" He countered, defiantly.

Harry looked down at the tied boy. As if he thought he had any power here.

"If you don't", Harry replied calmly, "then this thing will go straight into you without lubricant. You were lucky that I took pity on you and opened you up with my fingers first." Cormac still looked defiant. "And if you don't", Harry continued, "I won't let you cum." 

Cormac thought about it for a minute, and finally gave in, and nodded. His body was yelling at him for release. Sullenly, he poked his tongue up and ran it along the underside of Harry's penis. Harry felt a shudder of pleasure run through him. He manoeuvred Cormac so that he could have easy access to suck the penis in his face. With one more pleading look, Cormac took Harry into his mouth.

Cormac's mouth felt warm and moist. It was so unlike anything Harry had ever felt before. Cormac's tongue slid over the head of the penis as Harry pulled out a bit, but relented as Harry slowly pushed his penis back into Cormac's mouth. Harry's penis went in and out, in and out. Harry's low moans and the slurping sound that Cormac made broke silence in the otherwise silent room. Harry saw his penis being swallowed whole and felt a rush of pleasure. 

Soon, Harry was ready for the main game. He pulled out of Cormac's mouth, ignoring Cormac's sigh of relief, and lined himself up with Cormac's entrance. Slowly, but surely, amid shouts of pleasure from Cormac, Harry pushed himself into the older boy. He paused when inside, feeling the tightness of Cormac's arse around him. Cormac pushed back on Harry, begging him to move. Harry pulled his penis out nearly all of the way, and thrust it back in. Before long, the slap of Harry's body against Cormac as he thrust in, and Cormac's yells of pleasure echoed round the locker room.

After some time, Harry was close to cumming. He pulled out, and straddled Cormac. Cormac looked up and him in surprise.

"I did promise that I'd let you cum", Harry reminded him.

Harry held his and Cormac's penises together and began to jerk them off. The friction caused by the two sensitive organs rubbing against each other, and the fact that both Harry and Cormac had been stimulated for over half an hour now, meant that within and minute Harry and Cormac were both cumming, their seed mingling on the curls of hair on Cormac's chest. Harry saw that some even reached as far as Cormac's face, which had glazed look.

Harry dipped a finger into the cum on Cormac's chest and picked up a glob of it. Slowly, Harry reached up and placed his finger in Cormac's slightly open mouth. Cormac was so out of it, he just reflexively sucked on Harry's finger.

Harry cleaned himself up, got changed and undid the spells on the room.

"Can you let me go now?" Cormac asked, as Harry turned to leave. Harry waved his wand. Nothing seemed to happen. Cormac looked puzzled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Those ropes should disappear in around five minutes", Harry explained. "I hope you've learnt your lesson." He winked at Cormac, turned, and strode back towards the castle, leaving a bemused and still tied Cormac in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Cormac McLaggen fumed to himself. The Gryffindor Quidditch team had just entered the common room. Cormac's anger simmered below the surface, threatening to escape. The new keeper, Ron Weasley, was with them, already part of the team. Cormac wished that it was he who was part of the team instead. Again, Cormac's thoughts drifted back to the Quidditch trials, a memory with which he was becoming obsessed. He remembered that he had only blocked four Quaffles, while Ron had blocked five, earning him the position of Keeper. It had only dawned to him days later that the trials had been tampered with. At first, Cormac told himself he was just being paranoid, but over the next few weeks, he could see that there was some truth in his suspicions. He had been Confunded. That was the only explanation as to why he had missed what had been a relatively simple shot. But who casted the spell? Again, he ran through his list of suspects. And again, he came to the same conclusion. The person who would benefit the most from Ron being Keeper was Harry. Having his friend on the team would be more fun than Cormac, a stranger. Thinking of the Gryffindor Quidditch captain made Cormac look around for him. Harry had not entered the common room with the others. He was obviously still at the Quidditch pitch. Without hesitation, Cormac stood up and left the common room. He wanted to have a chat with the famous Harry Potter. Maybe Cormac would be able to get the truth from him, and the spot on the Quidditch team as well.

* * *

Cormac could still hear the shower running when he entered the Quidditch locker room. Standing between the benches, Cormac could see Harry's indistinct silhouette through the steam produced by the hot water in the open, communal showers. Cormac was contemplating as how to go about what he was going to do when he realised that the locker room was silent. Cormac saw Harry walk towards him out of the showers, a white towel wrapped around his waist. Quidditch had had a positive effect on Harry. The constant exercise, in games and in practice sessions, had really kept Harry in good shape. He was fit, though not overly muscular. Cormac was interested to note that Harry was completely hairless. He was only 15, but Cormac had already begun to grow hair when he was that age. He wondered if Harry shaved to make himself more aerodynamic during flying.

"Who's there?" Harry's question startled Cormac out of his reverie. He hadn't noticed that Harry had seen him. Cormac stepped forward, clenching and unclenching his fists. The sight of Harry brought the injustice of the Quidditch trials back to the front of his mind. Again, his blood boiled as he looked at the black-haired boy, the 'Boy-Who-Lived'.

"What do you want?" Harry continued. Cormac could see that Harry could tell what he was about to say. Another sign of his guilt, he thought to himself. Cormac decided to be blunt about his presence. There was no point in beating around the bush.

"I want my rightful position on the Quidditch team", Cormac explained, trying to keep his voice calm. As Harry explained what Cormac already knew – that he had only blocked four goals, and Ron five – he fidgeted in frustration. Cormac tried to explain his suspicions.

"You and me both know that's not what happened. I was Confunded!" Cormac saw that Harry didn't look like he was about to give in. He took a step forwards. If words didn't help, then he could rely on his superior strength.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't try and deny it. I know you must have something to do with it."

"That makes no sense! Why would I sabotage you?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Cormac wondered why Harry even had to ask that question. "You wanted your own friend on the team."

"If you think that I Confunded you, which I didn't, why haven't you gone to Professor McGonagall?"

This question left Cormac dumbfounded. He hadn't even thought of going to speak to any of the Professors.

"I didn't go to McGonagall, because I knew that she wouldn't believe me over the precious 'Boy-Who-Lived'." Cormac spoke slowly, partially because he was also trying to justify himself as well as Harry, and partially because to was trying to contain his emotions that he had kept bottled up since the Quidditch trials. Cormac had an interesting idea, and smiled. He planted a large hand on either side of Harry's head. Cormac was now looming over younger boy. He thought he could see Harry shaking in fear. That only made his smile grow more.

"And also, I knew that I could get much more from you if I came to talk to you myself," Cormac continued. Cormac leaned down, placing a hand on either side of the wall beside Harry. "If you don't submit to me—"

"Don't try and threaten me!" Harry interrupted, yelling at Cormac. "You lost. Fair and square. If you have any issues, you need to bring it up with the Head of House. I have already made my decision."

Cormac could see that he was close to breaking Harry. He could already hear the sound of fear in the Quidditch captain's voice.

"If you don't do what I say," Cormac explained matter-of-factly, "I will make sure that you're dear friend, the one who you've worked so hard to put on the team, will be unable to play. And then you'll have to take me on."

"I'll wait until he's alone," Cormac continued when Harry didn't respond. "He'll go for a walk, or take a shower, or go to the toilet, or just go out of your sight, and then we'll have a little ... chat. First, I'll divest him of his clothes. And then I'll push him down onto the ground—"

Harry tried to fight back, but Cormac pushed him back against the wall. He tried to speak, but Cormac stifled his voice with a hand.

"Then I'll open him up, slowly," Cormac continued, watching Harry's face. "Maybe I'll use my fingers. Or maybe I'll just go in raw, though his screams will be heard throughout the castle."

Cormac felt the fight go out of Harry as he slumped against the wall. Cormac smiled in satisfaction. He took his hand away from Harry's mouth.

"What do you want me to do?" Harry asked, resigned. "I can't give you the Keeper position." Cormac's face must have shown his anger and disappointment, as Harry quickly continued. "We've already had our first practice and team-building exercises, and I've already submitted the list of Gryffindor Quidditch players for this year. And that can't be changed."

"If you can't do anything for me", Cormac said, letting go of Harry, and turning to the door, "then I'll have no choice to continue on the path I was."

Cormac had barely taken half a dozen steps when Harry's voice rang out from behind him.

"Wait! Don't hurt Ron! I'll do anything. There must be something else you want. I'll do your homework for a month."

Cormac turned back with a smile on his face.

"Homework for a month? Is that all? No, I have much more planned for you, Harry Potter."

The look on Cormac's face must have been terrifying, because Harry shrank back, a look of fear on his face. Then, he gathered his nerves and stood straight.

"I'll do it. If you promise not to touch Ron."

"I promise." Cormac's voice was as smooth as silk, sounding like a cat that had just received his saucer of milk.

Cormac walked back the few steps between him and Harry. Harry stepped back, instinctively, but then stopped, squaring his shoulders. Not that it mattered. Harry had backed into the lockers again. In one swift motion, Cormac reached down and ripped off the towel that Harry was still wearing around his waist. Cormac got a brief eyeful of Harry's private parts before Harry had covered them with his hands.

"Now, now", Cormac chided, moving to sit on the bench in front of Harry. "There's no need for that. I'll be seeing much more than that by the time I'm done with you."

Slowly, Harry took his hands away. His face was bright red in embarrassment. Harry had an uncircumcised penis, only 4 inches flaccid, as it was now, but Cormac guessed that it grew when erect. He had heard this was the case for many men.

Cormac gestured for Harry to kneel before him. Cowed, Harry did and he was ordered. Cormac took Harry's hands, and placed them behind his back. With a wave of his wand, he conjured ropes that tied them together. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but one look at Cormac's raised eyebrow, and he closed it again. Now, Cormac stood and dropped his pants and boxers and sat down again. His penis was fully erect, standing tall at its full length of 9 inches. Cormac caught Harry's quick glance before the younger boy turned away.

"Come over here", Cormac ordered. Harry moved closer, placing himself in between Cormac's spread legs. He still refused to look properly at Cormac's penis.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Cormac asked. When Harry gave him a blank look, Cormac guided Harry's head forward.

"Suck it", he said.

Harry gulped. But he stuck out his tongue and gave Cormac's penis a lick. Cormac groaned. Harry put his lips around the head of Cormac's penis. Fed up with waiting for Harry, Cormac grabbed Harry's head and thrust his penis into Harry's mouth. Harry gagged as Cormac's penis hit the back of the mouth. He pulled off and spat to the side. This time, Cormac was more gentle.

Soon, Harry was getting accustomed to the feeling of Cormac's penis in his mouth, and his gag reflex lessened. Cormac was able to fit more and more of his penis into Harry's mouth. Finally, Harry was swallowing Cormac's penis to the root. Cormac held Harry head as he thrust in, Harry's nose pressed against Cormac's pubic hair, Cormac's balls slapping against Harry's chin. As time progressed, Cormac was getting more an more forceful. Before long, Cormac was holding Harry's head still as he thrust in and out of Harry's mouth as hard and fast and he could.

Finally, Cormac thrust in, and shuddered, holding Harry's head in place. Cormac's balls twitched, and he began to cum deep in Harry's mouth. Without anywhere else for it to go, Harry had no choice but to swallow Cormac's cum. Cormac released Harry and lay, temporarily exhausted on the bench. Harry spat out as much of the cum that remained in his mouth, but most had slid down his throat.

Slowly, Harry sidled over to another bench, the one where he had placed his clothes, and most importantly, his wand. Harry was nearly within reach, when he heard Cormac sit up. Harry lunged forward, twisting to grab his wand in hands that were still tied behind his back, but Cormac was quicker. He leapt off his bench and tackled Harry. Without his hands to stabilise him, Harry fell flat on the floor, Cormac on top of him.

"I'm going to get you back for that", Cormac growled. Harry could feel Cormac's penis, surprisingly still hard, pressed against his back.

Cormac stood up, pulling Harry up with him. He dragged the tied boy to an empty bench and threw him on it. With deft movements, Cormac untied the rope that tied Harry's hands together, and quickly conjured up new ones that tied Harry to the bench on his back. Harry was now more vulnerable than ever. He couldn't get up; he could barely move.

Cormac stripped off the rest of his clothes. He grabbed Harry's legs and pulled them up over Harry's chest. He slid his penis up and down Harry's crack before slowly pushing it in to Harry's hole. Harry yelled. It was hard work because Harry was so tight. However, Cormac soon managed to get himself fully inside. As he thrust in and out, Harry's hole began to loosen, making thrusting easier for Cormac. Harry's sobs turned into moans of ecstasy as Cormac hit that bundle of nerves inside Harry. By this time, Cormac noticed that Harry was now hard, his 7-inch penis jutting out from his body. With a final cry, Cormac came inside Harry again.

One of Cormac's hands snaked down and grabbed Harry's penis. Harry gasped at the touch. With his penis still buried inside Harry, Cormac began to slowly jerk Harry off. He knew that Harry wouldn't last for long, but he wanted to extend the torment. For a full ten minutes Cormac slowly masturbated the smaller boy, removing his hand when Harry was close, never moving too fast for Harry to cum. By this time, Harry was a mess. He was mumbling incoherently under his breathe. Cormac only caught some snippets. They were mostly on the lines of "Let me cum!" and moans of pleasure. When Cormac decided the time had come, he brought his other hand to Harry's mouth, and told him to keep it open. A few strokes later, and Harry came. his whole body jerked under Cormac, releasing string after string of cum. It landing in Harry's hair, on his chest and his face. Some even landed in Harry's open mouth. When Harry finished cumming, he lay on the bench, exhausted.

Cormac pulled himself out of Harry, his penis limp. He dressed and turned to leave. Passing Harry, who was still lying on the bench, on the way out, Cormac removed his bonds. Harry continued to lie on the bench.

"Now you know what to do whenever I come and find you", Cormac told him. Harry's tired eyes gave Cormac a confused look. "Unless you want me to try and get the Keeper position for myself, you'll need to keep me entertained."

With that, Cormac walked out of the Quidditch locker rooms and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

"It looks like the coast is clear. We should go back up to the castle." 

The whispered voice floated up from a clump of bushes to the side of the Quidditch locker room. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were huddled behind the bushes, keeping out of site of whoever may be watching. They had been crouching there all afternoon, watching and evaluating the Gryffindor Quidditch team's first practice. They wished they could have just sat in the stands, jeering as the Gryffindors made mistake after mistake, but a new rule made Quidditch practices private, and anyone caught spying on a team got detention, and if they were a Quidditch player, expelled from the team. 

They had planned to leave earlier, but Harry Potter had stayed outside on the pitch for much too long while the others showered. Then, as he entered the locker room, the other players started leaving in pairs, until the haters Weasley boy slunk back to the castle. Draco and Blaise had been about to leave when they saw movement in the direction of the castle. They had squinted at the dark figure hurrying to the Quidditch pitch. 

"That's Cormac McLaggen", Blaise noted. "The boy who tried out for Keeper but lost to Weasley. I wonder what he's doing here? He's not on the teams and practice is over."

"It doesn't matter", Draco said impatiently. "Let's get back to the Common Room. It's starting to get cold, and there's nothing left to see here."

So now, Draco and Blaise slowly crept in the direction of the castle, hoping that no one would see them. As they passed the door into the Quidditch locker room, the Slytherin's heard raised voices coming from inside. Curious, they stepped into the building, their forms hidden by the shadows of the room. In the locker room, there seemed to be some confrontation between Harry and Cormac. Harry had backed up against the lockers, and Cormac was standing in front of him, a large hand on either side of Harry. It didn't look particularly good for Harry. Cormac was built like a brick. Draco silently pointed a Cormac. In response, Blaise nodded towards Harry. A bet was made between the Slytherins. 

"—maybe I'll just go in raw", they heard Cormac say, "though his screams will be heard throughout the castle."

"I won't let you!" Harry yelled in reply, pushing Cormac, hard.

As expected, Cormac barely moved in response, but took a small step back. Harry pushed Cormac again, but this time, Cormac was a bit unbalanced, and he stumbled. A third push from Harry brought Cormac crashing to floor.

Draco scowled. He hated losing bets. He fished in his pockets and found two Sickles and handed them to Blaise, who smiled benignly at him.

The sound of the coins clinking against each other silenced the two Gryffindors rolling on the ground, fighting. They looked up at the shadows where the Slytherins were hidden, warily. Neither wanted to get caught. Draco and Blaise knew their secret was out. They stepped forwards into the light. Cormac gasped in shock at their sudden appearance. Harry sprung up and pointed an accusing finger at them.

"You were spying on our practice match", he accused. "I heard you!"

Draco brushed off the accusation. He could just say that he happened to be taking a late-night stroll with Blaise that just happened to go near to the Quidditch pitch. Harry had no evidence. 

"I'm not sure if that's what you should be worrying about, Potter", Draco retorted. "Unless I've begun to have hallucinations, I'm quite sure that I saw you and McLaggen fighting. Dissent in the ranks. Not good for a cohesive team."

"Cormac is not in the Gryffindor team", Harry said forcefully. "Now, please go away before I report you two to Professor Dumbledore." 

Harry reached down and grabbed his wand from the top of his pile of clothes. Before he had time to raise it, Draco had raised his wand.

" _Petrificus totalus_!" He yelled, pointing at Harry. Beside him, Draco heard Blaise use the same jinx on Cormac. Immediately, Harry went as stiff as a board. His wand slipped out of his hand, and he himself toppled forwards to land face down on the floor. Cormac was already lying on the ground, so just stiffened.

"What should we do with our deviant Gryffindors?" Blaise asked, silkily, going over to Harry, and turning him over with his foot. 

"I wouldn't mind playing with McLaggen", Draco said. "You can have the Boy-Who-Lived, if you wish." Draco leaned down next to Cormac. 

"Are you excited to be my pet?" He asked condescendingly. There was a look of fear in Cormac's eyes as he realised that he couldn't move at all.

Draco pulled Cormac's shirt off the prostate boy. His fingered explored ever bit of the Gryffindor's torso – his hard muscles, his belly button, the curls of hair on his chest. Draco leaned down, and began to pinch and flick Cormac's nipples. He could see the look of pain and discomfort in Cormac's eyes, but the older boy couldn't do anything.

Blaise was similarly exploring Harry's hairless chest. He leaned down and took one of Harry's nipples in his mouth, biting and sucking at it. He wished that Harry could speak; Blaise liked his partners to be noisy. But he knew that people under the Full Body-Bind Curse couldn't make noises. 

Draco now moved down and romoved Cormac's shoes, socks and pants, leaving the buff Gryffindor only in his boxers. Draco chuckled.

"Look at this", he called to Blaise. Blaise looked over, and chuckled as well. Cormac's penis was standing out perpendicular to his body, tenting his boxers.

"It seems like some physiological reactions still work under the Full Body-Bind Curse", Draco observed.

Draco carefully lowered Cormac boxes, leaving him stark naked. One hand began to stroke Cormac's 9-inch erect penis. The look of discomfort in Cormac's eyes changed to that of pleasure and lust. Cormac was enjoying this.

"I'd like you to return the favour", Draco told Cormac.

He undid his belt, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his penis. At 7 and a half inches long, Draco knew that it was longer than average, but still was dwarfed by Cormac's penis. He took Cormac's hand and placed it around his penis. When nothing happened, which wasn't surprising as Cormac was still cursed, Draco began to thrust in and out of Cormac's hand. His penis managed to move due to Cormac's weak grip on it, but it was enough. Draco groaned and returned to masturbating Cormac as well.

Meanwhile, Blaise sat up from sucking on Harry's nipples. He slowly untied the towel that had somehow managed to stay around Harry's waist and threw it onto the floor. Harry's limp penis hung in between his legs. Blaise began to masturbate Harry, and slowly, Harry's penis began to pump up. When it was over half hard, Blaise knelt in between Harry's legs and took the hardening penis into his mouth. Blaise's mouth had a profound affect on Harry. As soon as Blaise began to suck Harry's penis, Harry became instantly fully hard. Blaise looked up at Harry and saw longing in the Gryffindor's eyes. He could see that Harry wanted to get off, but he was completely reliant on Blaise.

Not long later, Blaise got up and opened Harry's mouth. He took off all his clothes. Blaise's penis was fully hard, an impressive 12-inch black monster, something of which Blaise was very proud. Blaise lay down on top of Harry, his mouth level with Harry's penis, and positioned his penis at Harry's mouth. Slowly, Blaise slid his penis into Harry's mouth. The Full Body-Bind curse meant that Harry couldn't move his tongue, so Blaise had to do all the movement. It also meant that there was no resistance when Blaise's penis slid into Harry's throat. Blaise began to trust in and out, getting faster as he went. He also began to suck Harry again.

After a few minutes, both Draco and Blaise were getting bored. They lifted up the Gryffindor boys and placed them on either side of a bench in the locker room with their arses at the edge of the bench. Since they were still under the Full Body-Bind Curse, their legs stuck out straight, not touching the ground. As it happened, Harry and Cormac's heads happened to be side by side. Draco chuckled as he turned their heads so that their lips touched in a kiss. Each Slytherin went to his chosen Gryffindor – Draco to Cormac and Blaise to Harry – and lifted the boy's legs up. The nature of the curse meant that Harry and Cormac's legs stayed through in the air. As one, Draco and Blaise thrust their penises into the Gryffindors. Draco's pale penis slid into Cormac's arse easily, as Cormac's arse muscles were relaxed. Blaise had more difficulty. His penis was so large that he had to use two fingers to stretch Harry open first.

For the next while, all that could be heard were the sounds of Draco and Blaise's bodies slapping against those of the Gryffindor boys as they thrust in, and the Slytherins' moans of pleasure. After a length of time, Draco went over the edge, and came deep inside of Cormac. Blaise continued for a few more minutes before cumming inside Harry. The Slytherins pulled out and cleaned themselves up.

They were about to leave, when Draco had a thought.

"We can't leave them like that", he said to Blaise. Blaise gave him a strange look. It wasn't like Draco to think of other people.

"What I mean", Draco explained, "is that we don't want anyone to be suspicious."

Draco and Blaise walked back to Harry and Cormac and looked at them.

"I have an idea", Blaise said. He approached the boys and rearranged them. When he was done, Cormac had his penis deep inside Harry's mouth and vice versa.

"Great idea!" Draco laughed. "All we have to do now is obliviate them and remove the curse." 

After a few waves of their wands, Draco and Blaise left the Quidditch locker rooms, the sound of Harry and Cormac coming back round fading away behind them as they approached the castle.


End file.
